Goodbye
by RavennaNightwind
Summary: My tribute to Alexx Woods. Her goodbyes to the team. Reviews appreciated.


Goodbye

**Goodbye**

**A/N: **I thought about this after watching the newest episode of CSI: Miami called Rock and a Hard Place. These are the thoughts of the team as Alexx leaves. This is a one-shot in honor of Alexx Woods, ME.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: Miami

"Our door is always open," Horatio told Alexx, assuring her that she could always return. She smiled, attempting to hold back the tears she knew would flow as soon as she let her defenses down. She said goodbye to Horatio.

Alexx saw Natalia next. The girl had grown up and become a better CSI all while Alexx watched. She was proud of her. She was the newest member of the team, but it didn't matter. She still fit in. And Alexx said goodbye to Natalia.

Alexx hugged Ryan. Ryan was always getting into trouble. For a while, Alexx had hated this kid who replaced Speed. Speed was always willing to learn and even help her in an autopsy. She missed his opinions and laid-back personality. But, no matter how different Ryan and Speed were, she still loved them both even though Ryan sometimes did stupid things. But, he trusted her to take care of him. So Alexx said goodbye to Ryan.

She saw Calleigh. The poor girl looked like she was going to cry. Alexx had always considered the lab her family and knew that Calleigh saw it as the same. Calleigh had always seen Alexx as a mother figure and this was harder than saying goodbye to her real mother. Alexx had always been there. Alexx had proved that marriages worked and that you could have a family who truly loved you and a job that you loved. Calleigh admired Alexx more than anyone else. But she had to say goodbye to her favorite doctor.

Alexx was headed towards the elevators when the doors opened. Out stepped Eric. She hugged him fiercely, remembering all the times that they had spent together. She remembered how long they had worked together. She remembered when he was new. She remembered his first autopsy where he was sick halfway through. And she had promised not to tell anyone. And that had begun their friendship. Eventually, he learned to withstand autopsies and he began coming down to the morgue to see her more often. And they said their goodbyes.

Alexx walked out of the lab for the last time. She knew that she would see these people again, but it didn't take the edge off her departure. She wouldn't help them solve crimes or dig bullets out of bone to give to Calleigh. She would never make another Y incision or weigh another liver. She would never help convict another killer and she would never teach kids about the dangers of drunk driving again.

Somehow, this saddened her. She knew that she needed to spend more time with her family, but it didn't change how she felt. She loved every filthy, disgusting, cold inch of her morgue. No, not her morgue. _The _morgue. It wouldn't be hers anymore. Her car was already loaded with the stuff in her office: pictures of her family, laptop, stapler, pens, pencils, and notes.

Alexx looked back at the building again. She had always been surprised by the brightness of the place. It didn't look like a place where criminals were convicted. The interview rooms were bright with long windows that let light in. There was no two-way glass, no recorders hidden in fake air conditioner controls. And she loved it. And she loved the people in it.

She would never forget them, no matter how long between visits. She would always remember Speedle's curiosity. She would never forget Natalia's determination to be accepted. She would never forget Calleigh's cheerful attitude and Southern drawl. She would always remember Eric's playfulness. And she would always remember Horatio, the leader of her team. No. Not her team anymore. _The _team.

That made the tears begin to fall. She cried silently as she looked at the building one more time. Her—the team was standing at the window, waving. She smiled and waved back even though her tears were falling quickly now. And she said her final goodbye to her team. No matter what, they would always be her team.

**A/N: **I hope I got all my facts straight. What's with CSI this season? First, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation loses Jorja Fox (Sara Sidle). Now CSI: Miami loses Khandi Alexander (Alexx Woods). Also, Gary Dourdan (Warrick Brown) is leaving CSI. Ridiculous. I know it's short, but reviews are appreciated.


End file.
